thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Arsenick (TV Series)
"I want my Innocence back." -Joey Joey Arsenick, sometimes known Joey or Joe is a survivor of the epidemic. She grew up on several army bases, due to their father being a general. With her brother Matt Thompson and their dad she remembers the last place her father was stationed before the break out was Washington, DC. One of their dad's friends Candace Martin She and her brother were returning to their hometown when Matt was bitten and she had to put him down. She Background Joey Arsenick was born Cindy Thompson in Castlewood,Virginia in 1999 to David and Marie Thompson. Marie died in childbirth and David joined the military. When the outbreak happened, the family was stationed in Washington DC. David was the first one to die. Matt took Joey and ran from Washington, intent on going their birthplace. Relationship with Candace Martin Candace is very much a mother figure to Joey, being around when her father died and taking her to the survivors. She is often the voice of reason to Joey and is a tough woman. She is very protective of Joey. She likes to tease Joey about Carl, but she is mostly serious with her. Matt's Death Somewhere between Washington and Virginia, Matt was bitten and she had to put him down. She made it the survivors and she is very cold and distant. "Friendship" With Carl Grimes Her relationship with Carl is very onesided. While she doesn't openly detest him, she can handle small doses of him. Carl tries to make friendly conversation and while she is at first, completely against it, he somehow manages to weasel himself under her skin. This aggravates her to no end. The Name For most of the Characters, her name is a source of confusion. While she was born Cindy Thompson, she goes by Joey Arsenick. She tends to explain the name by saying she called herself "Joey" because she's average and picked Arsenick because with the right Dosage, She'll kill you. Killed Victims * Matt Thompson(Shot before reanimation) *Countless Zombies Relationships * Matt Thompson Matt was her brother. It is implied they had a good relationship before he died. * Candace Martin Candace is something of a mother to Joey, often comforting her when she grieves over the loss of her family. The Look Her style is a bit mysterious to other characters. She once stated her outfits were based off of the Marvel comicbook character Tank Girl because she got the job done and didn't need a man to help her. Trivia *Joey's clothing is modeled after the Marvel comic book character Tank Girl. Tank Girl. *She is one of the only characters who changed their name *She had to put down her own brother *Her birth name is Cindy Thompson *She is one of the only characters who shoots first and asks questions later. *Her motto is "Take No Prisoners-Unless there's vodka involved." *It's implied she's a bit of an alcoholic. Category:Teenagers Category:Survivors in West Virginia Category:Female